


Dinnertime Confessions

by FromThoughtsToInk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, For Ruby Lucas Week, It's okie, Telling people about relationship, domestic-ish fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromThoughtsToInk/pseuds/FromThoughtsToInk
Summary: For Onthecyberseas for Ruby Lucas Week.





	Dinnertime Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onthecyberseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/gifts).



"You ready?" They stood in front of the door, hands clasped together. Ruby could tell that Belle felt really confident with this, while she herself was a nervous wreck on the inside.

 _Jesus, Ruby take a breather, it's not like they are going to drive you out of town with pitch forks. Again_.

Her girlfriend reached up, giving her a quick kiss, a token of courage and bravery. "It's gonna be fine," she said, running her thumb over the back of her hand. "It's just Snow."

"And David, because Snow tells him everything. And then Emma, since we all know that Snow can't keep a secret, who tells Regina. Or Regina finds out from Sydney. And then word wraps around to Rumple and I end up as a wolf skin rug."

Belle laughed, a clear, infectious sound that never failed to make Ruby smile. "I will never let him turn you into a rug."

"Shame, I'd make an awesome carpet or bath mat or something."

Belle scrunched up her face, tilting her head slightly. "I could see you as a toilet seat cover."

"Are you saying I'm full of shit?"

"Language!" Belle scolded, tapping Ruby's nose with the end of her finger. "And yes, you're full of shit."

So Ruby held her closed fist just above the door. _Here goes nothing_.

The door opened quickly, and in a manner of habit Ruby let go of Belle's hand.

"Hey," Snow pulled Ruby into a hug, "it's so good to see you." She gave Belle one as well, though it wasn't as long or as warm as the one she gave Ruby. "Glad you guys could swing by." She ushered them into the kitchen, "Make yourself at home. Everyone else should be here in a couple minutes."

Ruby made panicked eyes at Belle, mouth slightly open and eyebrows raised. "What do you mean everyone else?"

Snow looked at her confused. "It's Sunday, family dinner night."

Belle and Ruby exchanged glances, with Ruby's were worrisome and Belle's one of encouragement. Snow was wiping something off the island. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, smiling as cheerfully as ever.

'Go on,' Belle's eyes seemed to say.

"I-," she started. She pointed at Belle and herself, "We- we were wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight but you seem busy."

Belle plastered her most passive aggressive smile on her face, so sickly sweet. And Ruby knew she fucked up.

"I mean, you guys are welcome to stay, but tonight isn't good. Maybe next Saturday?" Snow offered.

Nodding Ruby took a step back, ready to leave and get chewed out for not only backing out from telling Snow but also for wasting her and Belle's time.

That's when Belle pulled a fast one on her, a little smirk playing on her lips. "If it is no trouble, we'd love to stay for dinner."

Ruby's eyes grew wide in the seeming betrayal of her girlfriend, receiving only a smile for her efforts and an elbow to the ribs. "Yeah, if we won't be a bother."

"No problem," Snow reassured. "Just relax." She went off to finish some unnecessary task, leaving the pair alone.

Belle relaxed on a stool by the island while Ruby stood stiffly by her. "Sit down, you look awkward," Belle whispered.

"I am awkward!" Never the less, Ruby pulled out a chair and sat, arms folded tightly over her chest. "I can't believe we're staying."

"I can't believe you didn't tell her," Belle shot back. She began playing with the hem of her dress. "Are you scared they're not going to approve of us because we're both women or is it because they won't approve of me?"

"No!" Ruby protested. "That has nothing to do with that, or honestly they wouldn't survive Regina and Emma's constant eye sex. And it's definitely not you, they love you, it's just."

She struggled for the words, trying to convey a lot of complex emotions into something as simple as human language. Belle was the eloquent one, always having the right words for the right situation. Ruby on the other hand, was only ever articulate on paper rather in actual speaking. Writing helped piece her experiences as a wolf since it required her to slow down rather than just going through a stream of thoughts. "Last time I had a serious relationship, I ate him. And not in the fun way."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Belle tried to reassure her as best she can, "I know, you told me. And I've told you I'm not afraid. From what I've seen, Snow only wants the best for her friends. If you don't want to push you to don't something you really don't want to, but I do want you to tell her, at your own pace."

Ruby put her hand on Belle's. "Thank you."

"But we are staying for dinner."

"What, no!" Ruby cried. "I want to go back to the inn and sleep, please Belle?"

"No, we came here on a mission, and since we failed we are staying so suck it up, I'm hungry."

"But we can eat at the diner," she whined.

"Ruby Lucas, you brought this on yourself!"

"Someone's coming," Ruby called out to Snow. The princess huried down from the loft, brushing out the wrinkles in her shirt.  
"Jesus, Snow, you act as if the Queen of England is coming."

"Hey! Technically we are the royal family."

Emma walked in, Henry and Regina trailing behind her, her arms full with bags. "These two are no help," she complained, placing the bags on the counter.

"If I do recall, you said something along the lines of, 'I'm strong enough,' and 'It's one trip or no trip,'" Regina stated cooly. Emma threw her a glare, only to be met with a playful smirk.

Leaning over, Ruby gave Belle a nudge. "This is what I meant," she whispered, flicking her eyes back and forth between the two. "Constant eye sex."

"Wouldn't that make you a voyeur?"

"Shut up," Ruby laughed, shoving Belle's shoulder.

"Make me."

That was a loaded statement. Belle's eyes raised her a challenge, and normally Ruby was not one to back down. Typically such a statement would result in a kiss. Ruby had to look away. "You wish."

David was the last to arrive, toting little Neal behind him. The latest addition to the family had just taken his first steps and was toddling behind his father. Snow scooped the baby into her arms. "My little prince," she cooed softly.

"Oh, Ruby, nice of you to join us," David greeted. He clapped his hands, rubbing them together, "What's for dinner?"

Snow uncovered a large dish. "Regina's lasagna, salad, and garlic bread."

Henry looked up at his granddad. "Mom actually let me help make the lasagna."

Ruby's heart ached at the scene, how happy the Charmings were. This family that lost so much taking such joy in something as simple as a family dinner. She wanted that, she had that in Belle. She looked at her girlfriend, chatting away with Regina as she helped tossed the salad. She remembered those late nights with Belle reading to her, making her breakfast in bed on random days just because she knew it would make those blue eyes sparkle, holding her hand.

"Belle and I are dating," she said.

Everyone looked at her for a moment. "Okay, and?" Emma said. "This is new because?"

"What?" Ruby was confused.

Emma and Regina exchanged glances, looking as though they were both about to laugh. "You two couldn't have been more obvious if you tried."

Belle slipped her hand into Ruby's. "They have a point, darling."

"What no, no, we kept it a secret though."

Emma put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Rubes, look at the evidence. Belle has been staying more at the inn than the library, Gold has been hella pissy-"

"Emma!"

"Sorry, mom. Anyway, you don't need to be a cop to figure out you two were getting it on."

"EMMA!"

"Not sorry, mom." She smiled at her friend.

"I'm happy that you told us so that I don't have to pretend like I don't know."

"If it makes you feel any better, Neal didn't know," Henry offered.

"Oh no, kid. The baby definitely knew. Anyway, I brought some wine, you want some?" She went to uncork the bottle.

Everyone went back to doing their pre-dinner activies, Henry and David playing with Neal, Snow heating up dinner, Emma struggling to unopen the wine bottle and refusing Regina's offer to do it with magic.

Belle leaned into Ruby's side. "I told you it was a good idea."

Ruby leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Has anyone told you you're perfect?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"I love you, Belle."

"I love you, Ruby Lucas."

And they sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
